


Ксенополицитемия

by new_insensible



Series: Необыкновенное мужество [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Grappling with Mortality, M/M, Major Illness, caring jim, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_insensible/pseuds/new_insensible
Summary: Журнал капитана, звездная дата 5476.3.Я только что исполнил печальную обязанность проинформировать Звездный флот о состоянии доктора Маккоя и попросил прислать немедленную замену.Не прошло и года с начала их пятилетней миссии, когда все рушится. Все началось с синяка, как ни странно. С серии синяков, повторяющих форму отпечатков четырех подушечек пальцев и еще одного – большого пальца руки Джима.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Xenopolycythemia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856846) by [Joules Mer (joulesmer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joulesmer/pseuds/Joules%20Mer). 

> Упомянуты события TOS 3.08 «For The World Is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky».

Все началось с синяка, как ни странно. С серии синяков. С созвездия небольших следов, повторяющих форму отпечатков четырех подушечек пальцев и еще одного – большого пальца руки Джима. Леонард их даже не заметил, просто однажды утром Джим задержал взгляд, поморщился и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться расцветшего синим и зеленым участка там, где полотенце соскользнуло с бедер доктора.

Леонард проследил за жестом, и его правая бровь удивленно дернулась при виде гематом, о происхождении которых он немедленно догадался.

Осторожно обводя худшие из отметин, Джим поднял извиняющийся взгляд.  
– Я не понял, что слегка увлекся.

Со все еще вскинутой бровью, потому что, как эти пять отпечатков могли быть такими темными, если еще и заметны-то быть не должны, Леонард пожал плечами:  
– Я ничего не почувствовал.

Джим ухмыльнулся:  
– Правда, Боунз? – И отзеркалив движение брови добавил: – Совсем ничего?

А вот это просто не могло остаться без ответа, потому что голубые глаза Джима не имели права так мерцать ранним утром. С многообещающим рыком Леонард приблизился к краю кровати, где сидел Джим, и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в шею, низко доверительно прошептав:  
– Наверное, на что-то отвлекся.  
Он прикусил чувствительную кожу рядом с ключицей – в местечке, которому часто приходилось терпеть его гипо, и ухмыльнулся, когда это вызвало совершенно некапитанский взвизг. Начиная с этого момента события развивались довольно стремительно, так что, когда Джим в спешке собирался на смену, синяки были последним, о чем они могли думать.

Усталость. Ей следовало быть сильнее, чтобы стало совсем уж невозможно игнорировать, но он заметил, как она накрывает его, прежде чем кто-то снова это прокомментировал.

Был вечер, конец долгой рабочей смены. Кофе у его локтя медленно остывал, пока Леонард пытался разобраться с отчетами о физической подготовке команды, сидя в своем кабинете. Анализ динамики веса, кардиологических стресс-тестов, аэробных фитнес-параметров – работа была кропотливая и, казалось, требовала гораздо больше времени, чем обычно.  
Он раздраженно провел рукой по лицу, осознав, что только что дважды проверил карту энсина Рамиреса. Пусть эта задача не требовала особых мыслительных усилий и была практически доведена до автоматизма многократными повторениями, но по каким-то причинам у него не было энергии даже для минимально требуемого фокуса.  
Выкрученная на максимум яркость монитора почти ослепляла, обычно это помогало сохранять внимание. Не сегодня. До конца смены оставалось всего полчаса, когда Леонард раздраженно отбросил стилус, запустил руку в волосы и подергал за пряди в тщетной попытке болью прогнать сонливость, прежде чем вынужден был признать – при его нынешнем темпе этой работой лучше заняться утром.

Внимательный взгляд голубых глаз сестры Чепел неотрывно следовал за ним, пока Леонард обходил медотсек напоследок, убедиться, что там никого и все в порядке. А когда приблизился, она мягко взяла его за руку:  
– Ты уже второй раз с начала этого месяца уходишь раньше. Все хорошо?

– Прекрасно, Кристина. – Леонард улыбнулся, слегка растерянно. – Просто устал немного. – Преуменьшение, если быть честным. Он чувствовал себя потрепанным и взъерошенным, почти проспав этим утром и еле успев привести себя в порядок. Смущенно пригладив рукой волосы, он завершил обход, облегченно вздохнув оттого, что дела могут подождать до завтра.

Чепел хитро улыбнулась на прощание, подождала, пока за ним закроется дверь, и крикнула:  
– Не позволяйте капитану слишком _усердствовать_, сэр.

Одышка. При определенных обстоятельствах у любого перехватило бы дыхание. Он рухнул лицом вниз, с колотящимся сердцем, задыхаясь, будто пробежал марафон, не в силах даже немного отодвинуться от липкой сырости под животом.

– Господи, Боунз! – Где-то сверху и сзади – голос Джима: – Ты охренительно хорош…

Рука огладила его по боку, но Леонард лишь еще раз громко втянул воздух в попытке отдышаться. Он смутно расслышал тихий смех Джима, прежде чем кровать дернулась, когда тот отодвинулся и поднялся.

Черт, он стареет. Снова движение кровати, и Леонарда осторожно перевернули – подальше от мокрого пятна на простынях. Открыв глаза, он увидел Джима, улыбающегося ему сверху – волосы в полном беспорядке. Он смог слабо улыбнуться в ответ, когда попытки восстановить дыхание, наконец-то привели к чему-то похожему на норму. Смутное чувство беспокойства растаяло, как только его губы были пойманы в быстром поцелуе.

– Ну же. – Теплая влажная ткань скользнула по его животу – Джим переключил внимание на практические вопросы. – Давай приведем тебя в порядок.

Позволив осторожно себя переместить, Леонард закрыл глаза и заснул вскоре после того, как Джим пробрался к нему под бок.

На следующее утро он проснулся в одиночестве, медленно возвращаясь к реальности и понимая, что рядом никого нет. Отодвинувшись на фут назад, он обнаружил, что кровать уже успела остыть – очевидно, Джим ушел какое-то время назад. Что ж, это было необычно, но иногда случалось, и Леонард задался вопросом, который час, потому что все еще чувствовал себя измотанным. Может какой-то срочный вызов по комму, до сигнала к пробуждению… Господи, – подумал он, пытаясь пошевелиться, конечности отказывались слушаться, – прошлой ночью Джим действительно оттрахал меня до потери сознания. С ворчанием подняв голову с подушки, Леонард заметил мигание ожидающего входящего, дотянулся до нужной кнопки, и теплый голос Джима заполнил комнату – в тоне отчетливо была слышна улыбка: _Доброе утро, соня! Повестка дня на сегодня пуста, поэтому я отменяю утренний офицерский брифинг. Тебя не ждут в медотсеке раньше десяти. Увидимся вечером._

Бросив взгляд в направлении прикроватного хронометра, он понял, что уже начало десятого, хотя цифры казались какими-то расплывчатыми. Протянув руку, он протер глаза, прогоняя остатки сна, моргнул, однако зрение оставалось затуманенным в течение еще нескольких долгих секунд, прежде чем проблема вяло разрешилась, отчетливо давая понять – это лишь временная отсрочка.

Сердце Леонарда тревожно забилось в груди. Ему нужно было добраться до медотсека.

**********

Он не помнил, как спустился вниз, не помнил, как непослушными руками накинул униформу. Но сумел собраться настолько, чтобы войти в помещение с нормальной скоростью, и чтобы его голос звучал почти как обычно, когда попросил:  
– Проверь меня, Крис. Пожалуйста.

Это _пожалуйста_ заставило ее поспешить без вопросов и комментариев. Она вооружилась портативным сканером и даже не попросила его сесть, сразу начав сканировать выше пояса, затем взяла небольшой образец крови из пальца. Чуть поджатые губы – единственное что выдавало ее беспокойство. Леонард был благодарен ей за тишину в течение долгой паузы перед тем, как сканер издал писк и большой диагностический дисплей, установленный на стене, ожил.

Результат сканирования был одновременно неожиданным и беспощадным. Чепел ахнула, узнав симптомы, а затем комната, казалось, исчезла, за исключением цифр на экране и шума в ушах. Чрезмерная пролиферация эритроцитов, аномальные показатели гемоглобина и лейкоцитов, ретровирусные маркеры...  
Это не было чем-то из той дюжины вещей, которые он полагал возможными. Это не было даже чем-то, что он считал _маловероятным_. Все это... синяки, усталость, трудности с дыханием... – все то, что он игнорировал или от чего отмахивался в течение последних недель быстро складывалось воедино, подтверждая диагноз.  
Внешне доктор оставался совершенно спокойным, просто замер нахмурившись со слегка приоткрытым ртом, невидяще вперившись в экран диагностического монитора. Внутренне – он кричал. Извергал бессвязный поток слов неверия и проклятий – от типично южных выражений до, местами, орионского, когда стандарт был исчерпан. Даже Джим покраснел бы. Наверняка.

Леонард не знал сколько прошло времени. Всплыв из оцепенения, он обнаружил Чепел, пристально смотревшую на него. В ее глазах мерцало что-то, но он не хотел вглядываться. Результаты сканирования не изменились. Он сглотнул, и казалось, это приглушило шум в ушах, так что он повторил для надежности. В голове начинала формироваться какая-то мысль… Она осталась незавершенной из-за искры паники за Джима. Джим…  
Внезапно обрадовавшись той легкой аллергии, что привела капитана в медотсек накануне, он быстро вывел на экран результаты его стандартного сканирования и переключился на их изучение – никакого повышенного уровня лейкоцитов, никаких ретровирусных маркеров, никаких признаков инфекции... Этого было достаточно, чтобы плечи заметно расслабились от облегчения, он чувствовал будто его внутренности сделали сальто, как после полной перезагрузки гравитационной системы.

Если вчера Джим был в порядке, то и остальная команда тоже. Однако ему придется еще раз обследовать Джима, учитывая их прошлую ночь. «Отчет о повреждениях», – мысленно приказал он сам себе, собирая обрывки мыслей и пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то, что он действительно мог сделать, чтобы взять ситуацию под контроль. Он чувствовал, как все ускользает. Подняв руку, не обращая внимания на то, что другой рукой судорожно сжимает край биокровати, Леонард указал на результаты своего сканирования и хрипло начал:  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты…

Она сразу поняла, о чем он собирается просить, и перебила:  
– Я прежде всего медсестра, доктор Маккой, и, во-вторых, член экипажа Энтерпрайз.

Это звучало совсем не так, будто он что-то контролировал. На самом деле, похоже, все вышло из-под контроля. Леонард почувствовал, как что-то поднялось из груди и вцепилось в горло – что-то зубастое и _ужасное_, грозившее его поглотить. Он должен был прогнать ее прежде, чем это случится. В комнате не хватало воздуха, но он заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох и спокойно произнести:  
– Вы свободны, можете вернуться в свою каюту. – Это было так неестественно и формально, совсем не похоже на их обычное общение.

– Нет. Простите, доктор. – Она выпрямилась, как статуя, решительно, словно перед расстрелом. – Я вызвала капитана и подожду, пока он придет.

Вызвала капитана? Измена, вот что это было! Неподчинение. Вспышка горячего гнева и что-то похожее на панику смешались, даже когда он попытался удержать внешнее спокойствие. Должен же быть какой-то способ убедить ее... Джим ворвался в гущу событий, смело шагая по минному полю, едва дождавшись, пока за ним закроется дверь, прежде чем спросить:  
– Что за срочность?

Не обращая внимания на капитана, Леонард выдавил:  
– Я сказал, вы свободны. – Сестра вздрогнула, и он смягчился, понимая, что она права, продолжив более мягко: – Пожалуйста, Кристина. Я обещаю, что предоставлю капитану полный отчет.

Чепел кивнула, несколько раз моргнула и быстро вышла, не теряя самообладания и не подняв глаз на капитана, хотя тот провожал ее взглядом полным неприкрытого любопытства.

За последний год Джиму множество раз приходилось наблюдать как доктор общается со своим персоналом, и несмотря на закрепившуюся за Маккоем репутацию того еще сварливого сукина сына, было ясно, что медицинская бригада была искренне предана своему шефу, а он – им. Происходящее не походило ни на что виденное прежде. Окинув доктора взглядом, Джим облек свой вопрос в форму мягкого замечания:  
– Вот это сцена. 

Профессиональная маска Леонарда была на месте, хотя сам он явно был в раздрае – взъерошенные волосы, помятые рукава униформы, будто до этого он слишком крепко сжимал руки на груди. Очевидно – новости плохие. Больше Джим ничего прочесть не мог, и это выбивало из колеи.

Но прежде, чем он успел хоть о чем-то спросить, Леонард взмахнул портативным сканером и, глядя куда-то за левое плечо Джима, сказал:  
– Мне нужен экспресс-анализ крови.

Это само по себе было удивительно – по идее такие сканеры могли уловить почти все, но столкнувшись с поведением, которое он не совсем понимал, Джим закатал рукав без комментариев.  
Леонард забрал внушительное количество крови и, по-прежнему не глядя в глаза, быстро повернулся к диагностическому пульту. С заданными параметрами компьютерный анализ занял меньше минуты, образец был тщательно изучен и прозвучавший вердикт был настоящим облегчением. Леонард чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но несмотря на это, делал вид, что тщательно изучает полученные характеристики, прежде чем снова повернуться к Джиму. 

Капитан был встревожен, это было ясно по позе, по тому, как неловко он стоит рядом с биокроватью, перенеся вес тела на одну ногу. Взмахнув рукой в привычном жесте, призванном унять беспокойство, Леонард сказал:  
– Ты в порядке.

Вместо облегчения Джим почувствовал себя еще более неуютно. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз Боунз был с ним таким. Может быть, после Хана. А может, и никогда. Осторожно он спросил:  
– Ты нашел что-то серьезное? У кого-то?

Леонард сглотнул комок в горле, кивнул и голосом, который не совсем походил на его собственный, произнес:  
– Смертельное.  
Медотсек был освещен слишком ярко, и цифры на мониторе, которые Джим не мог понять – результаты Леонарда, издевательски смотрели на его с другого конца комнаты. Что-то, чего он не мог исправить.

Маленькая морщинка тревоги, которая иногда появлялась между густыми бровями Джима, снова заняла свое место:  
– Что это?

Леонард был в состоянии диссоциации. Только это могло объяснить, как ему удавалось так спокойно стоять перед капитаном, своим _партнером_, и хладнокровно докладывать:  
– Ксенополицитемия. Это неизлечимо.

Мысли Джима уже мчались вперед – он должен был помочь Боунзу известить члена экипажа, отправить запрос на замену, помочь сообщить близким, если это был один из молодых энсинов, и о, твою мать, это не заразно? Это же прозвучало бы первым, если что? Заставив себя сосредоточиться, он тихо спросил:  
– Кто?

Именно тогда жесткий контроль дрогнул. Никакой выдержки хирурга не хватило бы, чтобы справиться. Независимо от того, сколько усилий он прилагал. Леонард заставил себя встретить взгляд капитана, это значило, он не пропустит момент, когда его слова будут поняты, затем произнес:  
– Я, Джим.

Шесть футов. Расстояние между ними составляло всего шесть футов. Но с таким же успехом это могли быть и шесть световых лет.  
Сначала Джим нахмурил лоб, потом его рот приоткрылся, лицо побледнело, а взгляд голубых глаз стал отстраненным и пустым. Это выражение Леонард видел лишь однажды. Оно сопровождалось невыразимым ужасом от гибели пятнадцати тысяч на Земле, в Сан-Франциско. 

Просто чтобы заполнить тишину, доктор продолжил:  
– Симптомы легкие, я смогу оставаться на службе. Не надо волноваться о том, что экипаж в опасности, это безопасно, пока я осторожен и контролирую этапы. Мы только что провели предварительное сканирование, перед тем как Кристина тебя вызвала. Нужно будет провести еще несколько тестов, чтобы определить, как далеко все зашло, и как долго мне осталось. – В какой-то момент он отвел взгляд от лица Джима и снова посмотрел на результаты сканирования, запнувшись и постепенно смолкая, перед танцем цифр, смотрящих на него с монитора – уровней гемоглобина, лейкоцитов, кровяного давления...

Обретя наконец способность говорить, Джим нарушил тишину тяжелым:  
– Но у тебя есть предположение?

У Леонарда оно было, да. И это было больше, чем предположение.  
– Год. Не больше. – Проклятая болезнь была несомненна. Ему пришлось на мгновение закрыть глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями, прежде чем он добавил: – Я буду работать эффективнее в оставшееся время, если ты будешь держать эту информацию при себе.

Это говорил главный врач корабля, а не партнер Джима. Не его _Боунз_.  
Джим почувствовал, как внутри что-то хрустнуло, словно ребро не выдержало тяжести колотящегося сердца. Они стояли в пустом медицинском отсеке – капитан и его главный врач, и между ними висел смертный приговор.

Теперь, когда Джим смотрел – действительно смотрел на него, он мог видеть и темные тени под глазами доктора, и худобу на лице, появившуюся в последние недели. Как он мог этого не заметить? Джим хотел пересечь расстояние между ними, но ноги совершенно не слушались. Налились свинцом и просто пристыли к полу, слишком тяжелые, чтобы сделать хоть шаг.

Из ступора его вывел голос Ухуры:  
– Мостик – капитану Кирку: получено сообщение от адмирала Чандры, высший приоритет.

Это был нормальный, рутинный вызов, и оттого все вдруг показалось еще более абсурдным, ведь нормальной эта ситуация совсем не была.

Джим потерянно, машинально, бросил взгляд на дверь – привычный жест, порыв, исполненный _долга_, потом снова посмотрел на своего друга.  
И в этом-то все и дело – весь год они были сначала капитаном и главным врачом, а уже потом – Джимом и Боунзом. Даже сегодня они оказались в той же самой роли. 

– Иди. – Леонард махнул рукой в сторону двери, зубатая тварь снова угрожала вырваться, потому что все, чего он хотел, это пойти в их каюту, заползти в объятия Джима и запереть дверь. – Долг зовет. Увидимся позже.

_Да ни хрена подобного!_ – вот что хотел сказать Джим. Вместо этого ему удалось выдавить лишь тихое:  
– Боунз…

Махнув рукой в сторону двери, с вымученной кривой полуулыбкой на лице, Маккой каким-то образом сумел настоять:  
– Иди.

Джим с усилием расправил плечи и вышел, нацепив маску капитана, прежде чем двери медотсека закрылись. Хотя было в звуке его шагов что-то… Словно полученное знание его оглушило, лишив походку привычной уверенности.

Леонард прислонился к краю биокровати, пытаясь справится с тошнотой.

Ему не удалось.

**********

«Позже» наступило днем, а не вечером. Прошло несколько долгих часов, которые начались с тихого срыва – Леонард заперся в своем кабинете сразу после того, как убрал беспорядок с пола. Затем, неохотно, ему пришлось вернуть Чепел, чтобы провести повторный осмотр всех, кого он непосредственно наблюдал в течение последних месяцев. После того как они методично осмотрели экипаж – одного за другим, он вернулся к своим собственным результатам, будто показания волшебным образом могли измениться.

С мостика просочились новости: Чандра перенаправил их в ближайшую систему, чтобы забрать научную и медицинскую базы данных с заброшенного аванпоста Звездного флота. Леонард узнал об этом, потому что получал рассылку о предстоящих миссиях как глава подразделения. Не благодаря Джиму. Когда стало ясно, что в состав десанта его включать не собираются, Леонард взял свой набор медицинских инструментов и направился к двери. Кристина с несчастным видом следовала за ним.

Они обогнали команду высадки, прибыв в транспортаторную чуть раньше остальных, дежурный энсин обрадовался короткому перерыву на кофе. Несмотря на всю ненависть Леонарда к этой процедуре, транспортация со стандартной орбиты требовала всего лишь пары щелчков переключателем – Кристина вполне могла с этим справиться. В конце концов это был один из немногих обязательных элементов корабельного протокола, которому обучали весь медперсонал на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций. Хотя, честно говоря, он просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то присутствовал, если Джим решит поднять шум.

Когда он двинулся к платформе, Кристина взяла его за руку и прошептала:  
– За год многое может случиться, – рука секунду удерживала его, заставляя прислушаться к мягким словам: – пожалуйста, удели себе каждую минуту. – Она явно репетировала это в течение нескольких часов, но, тем не менее, ее голос звучал искренне.

Леонард подавил инстинктивное желание стряхнуть удерживающую его руку и лишь чуть натянуто улыбнулся, прежде чем занять свое место, когда дверь с шипением открылась. Как он и подозревал, команда высадки состояла только из Джима и Спока, потому что, конечно же, Джим ни черта не усвоил, каково бывает спускаться на чужие планеты без надлежаще сформированной команды.

Джим удивленно замер в дверях и казалось, хотел что-то сказать, но оглянулся на вулканца и ограничился коротким:  
– Доктор Маккой, мы со Споком этим займемся.

Его должность? Да иди ты. Ему потребовались все оставшиеся силы, чтобы подавить желание нахмуриться и сохранить тон легким и ровным:  
– Без меня, Джим? – Зная, что давит, Леонард изобразил нечто похожее на свою обычную поддразнивающую улыбку: – Вы без меня никогда не найдете дорогу назад.

Пытаясь сдержать улыбку, Джим ответил:  
– Ну, я думаю, было бы разумнее, если…

– Я бы хотел пойти. – Леонард сумел пожать плечами, бросив: – Я в порядке, капитан. – В голосе не было сомнений. В конце концов его гипо позаботился о потенциальном рецидиве помутнения зрения.

Было что-то в этом небрежном самоуверенном пожатии плеч – что-то такое, чему Джим не мог противостоять.  
– Хорошо, доктор. Если вы хотите.

Леонард хотел, да, но это не помешало искре тревоги вспыхнуть глубоко в груди, когда остальные присоединились к нему на платформе. Чепел была слишком быстрой, ее руки взлетели над пультом управления прежде, чем он успел крикнуть, что передумал.

Они материализовались на бесплодной планете, перед ними простирался пустынный ландшафт – лишь ржавый песок и скалы. Как засохшая кровь, подумал Леонард. Все вокруг было цвета засохшей крови. Из бесчисленного количества прекрасных планет, на которых они побывали и которые еще предстояло открыть, ему, конечно же, выпала именно эта. Короткий порыв горячего воздуха обжег ноздри, но в остальном мир был совершенно лишен жизни. Неодушевленный. Мертвый.

Сканер Спока сигналил мгновение, прежде чем он закрыл его и сообщил:  
– Из-за частых атмосферных штормов объект расположен под поверхностью. Нам придется спуститься вниз, через люк, лифты были отключены, когда объект оставили.

Просто прекрасно. Спускаться в люк – Леонард мог бы это делать, не покидая корабля. В воздухе чувствовался металлический привкус, от которого щекотало в носу. Он бездумно поковырял грунт носком ботинка, подняв небольшое облачко красной пыли, пока Спок возился с точкой доступа, используя какой-то протокол Звездного флота, чтобы ее разблокировать. Он чувствовал, что Джим время от времени поглядывает на него, но сам он старался смотреть вдаль. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, не было ничего, кроме голого камня.

Леонард залез в люк последним, радуясь почти абсолютной темноте, пока они спускались по бесконечному ряду металлических ступеней. Пот выступил у него на лбу раньше, чем следовало, но прежде, чем он успел усомниться в своей профпригодности, долгожданный звук шагов Спока, достигшего наконец твердого пола, эхом отозвался в шахте. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Джима все время, пока вулканец приводил в действие резервные батареи, но слабого света фонариков было недостаточно чтобы что-то разглядеть. А когда свет наконец-то зажегся, то оказался слишком тусклым, чтобы можно было судить о причинах землистого цвета кожных покровов. Учитывая, что Джим тоже выглядел бесцветным, Леонард предположил, что это бледность никак не связана с его состоянием.

«Его состояние» – вот как он начал это называть за последние шесть часов, после того как неохотно попросил Кристину еще раз взглянуть на результаты сканирования. 

С трудом вернувшись в настоящее, он понял, что остальные двинулись по коридору, и поспешил за ними. Это было так привычно для высадки – всегда втроем: Джим, Спок, Леонард... Он вполуха слушал инструкции Спока, что-то о необходимости подключить главный источник питания на инженерной станции, а затем перейти в диспетчерскую, чтобы загрузить базы данных. Завернув за угол, Джим тихонько присвистнул – они нашли инженерную, но назвать ее нестандартной было бы преуменьшением.

Глядя на путаницу кабелей и разомкнутых цепей, Леонард нахмурился:  
– Что здесь произошло?

– Предположительно атмосферная буря надолго отрезала объект от связи, а из-за уникальных свойств породы, транспортация непосредственно на этот уровень невозможна. – Спок сосредоточенно смотрел на сканер, пытаясь разобраться в путанице данных. – Похоже, этот импровизированный ремонт был необходим, чтобы поддерживать питание во время изоляции.

Вздрогнув от осознания, что их короткая миссия продлится намного дольше, Леонард сердито посмотрел на консоль.  
– Это просто чертово воронье гнездо.

– Ну, – Джим хлопнул Леонарда по спине и наклонился к сканеру Спока. – Давайте все уладим.

Закатив глаза, Леонард проворчал:  
– Я врач, Джим, а не электрик. – Это была его обычная жалоба, и она слетела с губ без единой мысли. Будто это был просто еще один обычный день. Что-то скрутилось в груди…

Капитан ухмыльнулся в ответ и ткнул пальцем в точку на экране, предлагая вулканцу что-то, Леонард не стал вслушиваться что именно. И пожалел об этом десять минут спустя. Они были по локоть в проводах реле, соединяя что-то, казавшееся довольно хитрой обходной схемой. Работа близилась к завершению. Фактически, они были на последнем этапе пред тем, как замкнуть цепь, когда их ослепила резкая вспышка, воздух наполнился запахом озона, а затем все исчезло.

Джим очнулся первым. Он лежал, прижавшись щекой к холодному полу, с пульсирующей болью в голове. По крайней мере свет все еще горел. Он медленно поднялся на четвереньки, его потряхивало, шок был сильным, но... он нервно оглядел себя, почувствовав волну облегчения – по крайней мере, не обмочился. Эта мысль тут же исчезла, он моргнул, пытаясь сфокусироваться и прохрипел:  
– Спок?

Слева от него послышалось неясное движение, Джим сумел встать на ноги, обнаружив, что вулканец делает то же самое.

Глянув направо, он увидел Маккоя, распростертого на спине – его грудь поднималась и опускалась, но в остальном он был неподвижен.  
– Боунз? – Джим подполз к нему, обхватил ладонью щеку и осторожно похлопал по ней. – Боунз? – Ничего, просто еще один неглубокий вдох и выдох. Пол был твердым и холодным. Джим подумал, не снять ли форменку, чтобы подложить под голову или укрыть.

Присев на корточки рядом с капитаном, Спок смотрел на лежащего без сознания.  
– Доктор, должно быть, получил слишком сильный удар током.

– Дело не только в этом. – Джим потянулся через неподвижное тело, провел ладонью по плечу Леонарда, затем мягко взял его за локоть, будто связывая их вместе.

Такое поведение капитана было любопытным. Да, беспокойство естественно в данной ситуации, но, насколько Спок смог изучить диапазон человеческих эмоций, то, что он наблюдал сейчас, могло быть описано только как _печаль_. Нелогично.  
– Ничто другое не могло бы вызвать этого, капитан. По крайней мере, здесь больше ничего не происходило.

На мгновение опустив голову, Джим глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем заставить себя встретиться взглядом с другом.  
– Ты прав, Спок. Шок оказался серьезнее из-за его ослабленного состояния.

Ослабленного состояния? Неожиданно.  
– Могу я спросить, что именно беспокоит доктора? – Спок мог чувствовать... что-то. Что-то мерцало в глазах Джима, вызывая неприятную тяжесть на сердце.

Взглянув на расслабленные черты Леонарда, Джим принял решение и тихо ответил:  
– Не думаю, что он сказал бы тебе сам, но, пожалуй, ты должен знать. –Пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, прежде чем он смог продолжить, понимая, что это далеко не последний раз, когда ему придется объяснять. – Это ксенополицитемия.

Что-то внутри Спока – какая-то эмоция, поднялась горячей волной, проверяя на прочность щиты вулканского контроля, затем медленно отступила. Спок поднял бровь и сдержанно произнес:  
– Да. Я знаю, что это значит, капитан.

Миссия, власть, долг – все отошло на задний план перед лицом простой истины, заставляющей Джима чувствовать, что он вот-вот разрыдается, прямо здесь, сидя на полу чужой заброшенной станции.  
– Тогда ты знаешь, что ничего нельзя сделать.

Спок подался вперед, будто собираясь дотянуться до Джима, но Леонард с тихим звуком пошевелился, наконец очнувшись.

Джим внимательно наблюдал, как доктор поднял дрожащую руку к своему виску и нахмурился, обнаружив себя на полу. Он мягко спросил:  
– Боунз, как ты?

Сдерживая дезориентацию и желчь, Леонард быстро заявил:  
– Я нормально. – Его южный тягучий голос звучал надсажено, он моргнул, глядя куда-то мимо нависших над ним мужчин. – А ты в порядке, Спок?

– У меня все хорошо, доктор. Похоже, мы с капитаном не испытали никаких болезненных последствий.

Массируя лоб, уже увереннее, он попытался сесть, демонстративно ворча:  
– О, эта консоль действительно меня сделала. Должно быть, я особенно восприимчив к ее чарам. – Его заявление было встречено молчанием, и Леонард почувствовал просыпающееся подозрение. Он посмотрел на их лица, затем вниз – на ладонь вулканца, сжимающего его руку, помогая сесть.

Подтверждая подозрения Леонарда, Джим тихо признался:  
– Спок знает.

Леонард мог бы поклясться, что в темно-карих глазах мелькнуло сочувствие. Отбросив эту мысль вместе со своими собственными предательскими эмоциями, он отмахнулся от их рук и попытался подняться, растягивая слова:  
– Ну, нам лучше отправиться в рубку управления.

– Ты в состоянии встать? – И в этих словах была слышна настоящая тревога, на мгновение сломавшая маску капитана.

Не обращая внимания на беспокойство и собственные сомнения, Леонард с ворчанием, слегка пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги.  
– Не волнуйся. Я могу это сделать, Джим.

**********

Остальная часть миссии прошла гладко. В конце концов оказалось, что Леонард присоединился не зря – медицинская база данных была частично повреждена, требовался профессиональный взгляд – оценить, что стоит попытаться спасти, а что просто оставить как есть. К тому времени, когда они поднялись обратно и выбрались на пустынную поверхность, Леонард был готов вернуться на корабль, не припоминая, чтобы когда-либо так радовался ощущению неестественного покалывания от транспортации.

Казалось, Джим едва сдерживается от того, чтобы его обнять, пока они шли по коридорам на обязательный после миссии осмотр. Леонард старался держаться на полшага впереди, несмотря на пот, вскоре выступивший на лбу.  
Они вошли в медотсек, и он сразу сделал М'Бенге знак подойти к капитану и Споку. Одно прикосновение Джима – вот что отделяло от его потери. Всего лишь одно прикосновение.

Пришлось рассказать Чепел о своей реакции на шок, она внимательно выслушала, поджав губы. В конце концов, после повторного сканирования, ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как отпустить его немного отдохнуть. Перед уходом, она вложила ему в руки аптечку, и слабо попытавшись улыбнуться, пробормотала:  
– Просто кое-что, что вам понадобится.

Когда Леонард обогнул ширму, Спок уже исчез, наверняка прихватив извлеченные ими базы данных для изучения и обработки. Джим неуверенно топтался у главного входа в ожидании. Альфа-смена давно закончилась, и до завтра никто из них не должен был возвращаться к обязанностям. Они молча шли по коридорам, едва замечая проходивших мимо членов экипажа.

Дверь капитанской каюты закрылась, и Леонард обмяк, не в силах больше держаться так, словно ничего не случилось. Рука легла на плечо, затем его мягко повернули и крепко обняли. Глубоко вздохнув, он уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи другого мужчины, чувствуя его запах вперемешку с этой проклятой красной пылью.

Тихое:  
– О, Боунз… – у его виска – шепот Джима. 

Это сломало последние попытки удержать контроль, Леонард вздрогнул, не от слез, но близко к этому, пробормотав:  
– Так и будет?

Каким-то образом Джим понял, что он имел в виду – необходимость сохранять видимость профессионализма при исполнении, но терять контроль за этими стенами. Мягко прижавшись щекой к голове Леонарда, он сказал:  
– Мы со Споком говорили, пока ты был на осмотре. Адмиралтейству нужны карты этой необитаемой системы. У нас есть две недели на их составление. Спок предлагает дать младшим офицерам шанс попрактиковать навыки командования – Сулу и Чехов возьмут на себя мою смену.

Было ясно к чему это приведет – Джим мог не присутствовать на мостике, фактически продолжая работать удаленно. Но для Леонарда это не подходило. Он не думал, что сможет все бросить, не делая ничего, что могло хоть как-то отвлечь, не делая ничего _полезного_, пока еще есть возможность.  
– Джим, я не хочу…

Объятия сжались сильнее.  
– Я знаю, просто мне нужно немного времени. – Он поцеловал Леонарда в щеку, чуть отстранившись, чтобы встретиться взглядом со своим партнером. – Даже если мне придется силой отрывать тебя очередного медицинского эксперимента на время обеда.

Это было совсем не то, что он ожидал. Уж если кто и пытался бежать от эмоций, погружаясь работу – так это Джим. И все же Леонард пока не мог спорить, не сейчас, когда голубые глаза капитана тоже казались слишком мокрыми. Леонард отодвинулся еще дальше и поднял аптечку, отчаянно пытаясь сменить тему.  
– Похоже, М'Бенга и Кристина оставили нам подарок.

Проведя рукой по глазам, далеко не так незаметно, как бы хотелось, Джим направился к дивану и плюхнулся на него, махнув Леонарду, чтобы тот сделал то же самое.  
– Отлично, что это?

Открыв бокс, Леонард закатил глаза, но Джим узнал в этом добродушие. Его скулы чуть порозовели, он поставил на низкий столик бокс с презервативами и целым набором гипо.  
– На случай _если_ мы вдруг захотим…

Джим протянул руку, накрыл ей руку партнера, перебив его:  
– Мы захотим.

Леонард, казалось, собирался возразить, но потом вздохнул и взял первый гипо.  
– Тогда это для тебя. Будет действовать как профилактическое антивирусное – нужны ежедневные инъекции, до тех пор, пока я на ранней или средней стадии. На поздней стадии вирулентность возрастает, и я не рискну. Это не какое-то обычное лекарство, Джим, есть причина, по которой оно не используется направо-налево. Даже при кратковременном применении будет чувствительность в месте инъекции, легкая воспалительная реакция, головные боли…

Сжав руку Леонарда, Джим снова прервал:  
– Оно того стоит. – Он приглашающе склонил голову, и доктор без колебаний ввел лекарство.

– Теперь ждем сорок восемь часов, пока первые две дозы не подействуют. – Леонард перебрал оставшиеся шприцы. – Остальные для меня.

– Нужны какие-то сейчас?

Он снова посмотрел на препараты и покачал головой:  
– Нет.

– Тогда давай примем душ, – Джим мягко провел по костяшкам пальцев Леонарда, – иди, я закажу ужин и присоединюсь.

С благодарной улыбкой Леонард закрыл бокс и, не сказав больше ни слова, направился в ванную. 

Джим подождал, пока не послышался плеск воды, затем сгорбился, закусив кулак, чтобы сдержать вой, который рвался из его груди на протяжении всего дня. Оно нахлынуло волной – ярость, страх, скручивающая глубоко внутри тошнота... Он понятия не имел, как ему удавалось подавлять эмоции в течение нескольких часов.

Вкус крови вернул его в реальность. Джим выругался – он прокусил кожу. Опустив руку, он обнаружил проступившую в месте укуса кровь и характерные отметины. Боунз наверняка заметит и узнает следы зубов...

Задыхаясь от того, что могло бы быть всхлипом, Джим заставил себя встать и на дрожащих ногах направиться к компьютеру, чтобы отправить сообщение в столовую. Душ все еще работал, поэтому он разделся, расправил плечи и присоединился к своему партнеру.

На теле Леонарда появились новые синяки, по всей спине – из-за недавнего падения или будто он наткнулся на перила... и еще один – со стороны выглядевший как след от дружеского, чрезмерно эмоционального хлопка по спине. Челюсти Джима сжались, он решил быть более осторожным с проявлением чувств.

Повернувшись, Леонард взял Джима за локти и осторожно подвел под брызги. Стекающая вода на короткое время окрасилась в рыжий, пока слой пыли на Джиме не был смыт. Леонард вздрогнул от этого зрелища – слишком похоже на кровь.

Джим мылся наскоро, кое-как, но на этот раз Леонард не ворчал про _чужеродные организмы_. Поддавшись импульсу, Джим взял полотенце и осторожно высушил волосы Леонарда, улыбнувшись от звука довольного ворчания, вызванного этим жестом. Он захватил с собой одежду, чтобы можно было переодеться в теплой душевой – поношенные спортивные штаны Оле Мисс для Леонарда и кое-какую спортивную одежду времен академии для себя. Старые добрые вещи. Убедившись, что они оба в порядке, он быстро поцеловал доктора в губы и повел его обратно в главную каюту.

Его предусмотрительность окупилась – еда прибыла, пока они были в душе. Не говоря ни слова, они сели на диван рядом, и Джим снял крышку с подноса – сэндвичи, картофель фри и ледяной сок. Роскошь времен академии, когда магазинчик за углом предлагал им обоим передышку от столовой или еды их собственного приготовления.

Обычно такой выбор мог заслужить словечко благодарности от Леонарда или даже пару воспоминаний о старых временах – совместном похмелье или экзаменационной лихорадке, когда они спасались именно такой едой. Но сейчас они просто ели в тишине, и Джим чувствовал неотрывный взгляд Леонарда на отметинах на своей руке. Еда казалась безвкусной, с каждым укусом его желудок сжимался. Он заставлял себя есть, методично пережевывая и глотая, избегая задумываться о чем-либо, сконцентрировавшись на процессе. Это напомнило ему, как он заново учился есть после Хана, когда каждый кусочек еды имел вкус пепла. И это... Он не позволил себе задумываться, о чем это ему напомнило.

Как только они закончили, Леонард сделал глоток своего напитка, со вздохом откинулся на спинку дивана, подтянул ноги, положив босые стопы на подушки, и сказал:  
– Думаю у тебя много вопросов.

Джим кивнул, не решаясь заговорить. Не доверяя себе даже взглянуть. Они сидели плечом к плечу, лицом к большому обзорному окну, а не друг к другу. Сейчас это означало, что вместо планеты они смотрели на звездный простор – вид, до сих пор заставлявший Джима испытывать душевный трепет.

Леонард сделал еще один быстрый глоток и с клинической отстраненностью начал объяснять:  
– По существу – это быстро прогрессирующий рак крови и костного мозга, имеющий вирусное происхождение, устойчивый к генной и иммунной терапии. Механизм, с помощью которого транскрипция со временем ускоряется, не был успешно описан. Должно быть, я заразился в течение последних трех - шести недель.

От трех до шести недель. Несколько миссий. После паузы Джим не удержался и спросил:  
– Как? – Потому что, если что-то и могло считаться монументальным провалом – это оно и было.

Молчание не длилось долго. Постепенно картина произошедшего начала выкристаллизовываться, обрастая деталями.  
– Это особенно заразно на поздней стадии, так что, наверное, поэтому я заразился сам, но никого другого заразить еще не успел. Время примерно совпадает к нашей спасательной миссией на Алтусе IV. Тогда пришлось много оперировать в полевых условиях, после землетрясения. Возможно, там это и случилось, через контакт с зараженной кровью. Всем нам тогда сильно досталось, но мы продолжали спасать гражданских. У одного из них скорее всего была поздняя стадия. Мы не могли заметить, приоритеты были другими, ведь на кону была жизнь – тяжелое ранение или возможно он был без сознания. Мы делились инструментами там, внизу, сканеров не хватало… – Леонард провел рукой по лицу. – Мы спасали жизни, но это было варварство.

Джим сам отдал приказ медицинской бригаде вмешаться. Сам возглавлял десант. Он почувствовал тошноту и лихорадочное покалывание вдоль линии волос при мысли, что сам отправил своего друга туда, где все произошло. Он вспомнил Боунза – кровоточащий порез на лбу, руки в крови альтианина, которого они вытащили из-под обломков... Сжав кулаки, он чувствовал, как ногти впиваются в ладонь, оставляя следы. Молчание длилось до тех пор, пока Джим не смог выдавить:  
– Почему же наши биосканеры ничего не обнаружили?

Через мгновение Леонард пожал плечами и сказал:  
– Это сложно, пока вирус не распространится, и даже тогда начальная вирусная нагрузка может быть подпороговой и оставаться таковой в течение нескольких дней. Даже недель. Я сразу обработал все свои порезы и царапины, но я же работал на поверхности часами, по локоть в бог знает чем. Эта миссия случилась сразу после последних плановых медицинских тестов экипажа. Я бы в любом случае обнаружил все на следующей неделе, если бы не симптомы.

Симптомы. Неуверенно, все еще глядя на звезды, как если бы он мог набраться сил от одной из них, Джим спросил, о чем должен был спросить:  
– И что будет дальше?

– Какое-то время не многое – головные боли, головокружение, усталость, одышка, проблемы со зрением... все это можно контролировать. Небольшие порезы могут сильно кровоточить, может появиться зуд от температурных колебаний. – Он с отвращением закатил глаза, потому что, ну конечно же, смертельная болезнь вызывала еще и зуд. – Я начал принимать лекарства, чтобы справиться с этими симптомами и еще тромболитики, но они не будут помогать вечно. – Рука Леонарда скользнула вниз, по руке Джима, пока капитан не перевернул ладонь, и они не переплели пальцы. – Кровь будет сгущаться по мере увеличения количества эритроцитов, одновременно это будет означать, что органы не получают достаточного количества кислорода. Переливание сможет помочь на некоторое время, но проклятый вирус создает петлю обратной связи, эффект становится необратимым. Это приведет к язве желудка, стенокардии, тромбам и в конечном итоге к тотальному миелофиброзу и сердечной недостаточности.

Джим не знал, что такое миелофиброз, но о сердечной недостаточности имел представление – Боунз умрет. Он знал это весь день, но почему-то _не верил_. Пока безжалостное описание не завершило картину того, что должно случиться.  
Джим почувствовал, как пальцы его собеседника осторожно пробежались по следам укусов на его руке, и глаза защипало. Боунз должен был умереть, а он ничего не мог сделать.

Рука Леонарда слегка сжалась, и он медленно произнес:  
– Джим. – Это был тон, который напомнил ему о бурбоне, поздних ночах и еще о чем-то, что ощущалось просто как… _дом_.

Джим выдавил что-то похожее на смех, хотя и сдавленный.  
– Ты не должен меня утешать.

Еще одно сжатие ладони, и мягкое:  
– Пойдем спать.

Это было абсурдно. Все это. Вся эта чертова ситуация не могла быть реальной, но Джим позволил поднять себя с дивана и отвести в спальню.

Они легли рядом, не потрудившись переодеться, Джим свернулся рядом с Леонардом. Доктор быстро заснул, не в силах бороться с глубоким истощением после долгого дня. А Джим лежал без сна, пытаясь думать только о звездном свете.


	2. Глава 2

Сам по себе, без какого-либо сигнала, Джим медленно просыпался. Сначала пришло знакомое ощущение тепла от растянувшегося рядом тела, смешная щекотка от волос, едва касавшихся его носа... а через мгновение, как только он запоздало вспомнил, что не должен быть счастлив – ощущение боли, ледяными осколками скручивающейся внутри. Он отчаянно прижался к лежащему рядом мужчине, обняв его в защитном жесте, почти веря, что все в порядке, что ничего не изменится.

Джим легонько сжал объятия, желая еще сильнее почувствовать другого человека. Прижался носом к коротким темным волосам на затылке Леонарда и прошептал:  
– Боунз?  
Если он позволит ему проспать свою первую смену после диагноза… Джим даже думать не хотел, чем это может закончиться. Только не тогда, когда доктор так ясно высказался о своем желании продолжать работать как можно дольше.

Единственным ответом был прерывистый выдох. Улыбнувшись, Джим закатил глаза и приподнявшись на локте, посмотрел на линию щеки, изгиб носа, закрытый глаз...  
– Проснись, соня. У тебя есть гипо, чтобы... – губы Леонарда посинели, это заставило Джима замереть. – Боунз? – Лишь еще один медленный вдох в ответ.

Сев и откинув одеяло, Джим обхватил ладонью щеку Леонарда.  
– Боунз! – Осторожное похлопывание по щеке и приподнятое веко тоже не вызвали никакой реакции, и он почувствовал, как сердце заполошно забилось, руки начали дрожать. Дерьмо! Протянув руку, нащупав коммуникатор, он открыл канал связи с медотсеком и, захлебываясь, выкрикнул что-то, навроде: – _Боунзнепросыпается!_  
К ее чести, Чепел ответила сразу, пообещав прибыть так быстро, насколько это возможно. Она даже не спросила, в чьей они каюте. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как кто-то об этом спрашивал.

Он беспомощно сидел, глядя на расслабленные черты Леонарда, его посиневшие губы... Ему казалось, прошли часы, прежде чем пискнул сигнал медицинского кода, двери открылись, и Чепел поспешила в спальню, держа наготове сканер и аптечку.  
– Доктор М'Бенга скоро будет, если нужно, он сейчас разбирается с переломом черепа – несчастный случай во время спарринга.

Джим хотел видеть врача, черт возьми, но Боунз всегда выражал уверенность в ее способностях, ее квалификация позволяла лечить самостоятельно, поэтому он прикусил язык. Присев на край кровати, медсестра провела сканером над своим шефом, кивая себе, когда появились первые результаты. Сканер снова пискнул и она, казалось, вздрогнула, затем придвинула аптечку и выбрала гипоспрей.

Джим нервно переводил взгляд с Леонарда на медсестру, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд.  
– Что с ним?

Она проигнорировала вопрос и прижала гипо к шее Леонарда, пристально наблюдая, как синеватый оттенок медленно исчезает с его губ. Осторожно взяв доктора за плечо, она внимательно вглядывалась, пытаясь найти признаки возвращающегося сознания.  
– Лен? Ты можешь открыть глаза?

Спустя несколько вдохов, к губам и щекам Леонарда начал возвращаться цвет. Джим нежно провел рукой по его волосам, не обращая внимания на то, что пристальный взгляд Чепел задержался на этом интимном жесте, и позвал:  
– Боунз?

– Оу… – голос Леонарда был хриплым, он удивленно моргнул, обеспокоенный тем, что над ним снова нависли, и пробурчал: – Я должен перестать так просыпаться.

Чепел снова осмотрела его, затем осторожно использовала еще один гипо, отчего брови Леонарда удивленно поднялись, хотя он и не пытался сесть. Смущенный тем, что оказался в центре внимания, он глухо спросил:  
– Что случилось?

– Синдром ранней конверсии. – Чепел опустила сканер, и в ее голосе прозвучало что-то хрупкое: – Мне так жаль, Леонард...

Джим нахмурился:  
– Что это... – Но что-то в том, как глаза другого мужчины на мгновение распахнулись, прежде чем закрыться, заставило его замолчать.

Чепел еще раз взглянула на данные, а затем сказала:  
– Ты должен отдыхать сегодня. – Она не удержалась и нежно провела рукой по плечу Леонарда. – Спускайся, когда будут силы, и мы пересмотрим твои лекарства, хорошо? – Она быстро убрала сумку, мягко положив руку на плечо капитана. – Увидимся позже, сэр.

Джим подождал, пока дверь в каюту с шипением закроется, и осторожно посмотрел на своего партнера. Голубой цвет простыней обычно придавал лицу доктора здоровый оттенок, но этим утром только подчеркивал непроходящую бледность. Проведя пальцами по покрытой тканью ключице, он мягко спросил:  
– Боунз?

Леонард устало прикрыл глаза на мгновение, не в силах вынести страх, написанный на лице другого человека, потому что единственное, чего Джим Кирк никогда не показывал – был страх. Даже когда Леонард знал, что это чувство заставляет его вибрировать от напряжения словно натянутая тетива. Он видел это так ясно, и знания, что все это происходит из-за _него_, было достаточно, чтобы заставить доктора почувствовать острое желание перевернуться и спрятать лицо в подушку. Но он заставил себя открыть глаза и ответить на взгляд:  
– Прими свое антивирусное и ложись, Джим. У меня пока нет сил, чтобы сесть. – Его голос звучал точно так же, как у отца в конце болезни – он растягивал звуки, будто слова на его языке были тяжелыми словно камни.

Капитан подчинился, сделал, как было велено, лег рядом, приподнявшись на локте, чтобы видеть, как к щекам Леонарда постепенно возвращается естественный цвет.

Без всяких предисловий Леонард взял ладонь Джима и прижал к своей груди, словно удерживая на месте.  
– Помнишь, я сказал, что это будет прогрессировать постепенно?

Взгляд Джима скользнул вниз, к их соединенным рукам. Он чувствовал, что ничего хорошего не последует.  
– Да.

– Примерно в одном из десяти тысяч случаев вирус агрессивен – как только он запускает транскрипцию, она ускоряется почти... почти в одночасье. Уничтожает любое представление о стадиях и топит систему. Кровь быстро сгущается, не отвечая на терапию. Одновременно с этим костный мозг деградирует, превращаясь в рубцовую ткань.

– И это…

Леонард так устал, он не хотел ничего объяснять, но для Джима он сделает это.  
– Случилось со мной, да.

Переведя взгляд с их рук на лицо Леонарда, Джим спросил:  
– И что же нам делать?

Ничего. Делать было нечего, но он попытался сформулировать как-то помягче:  
– Будем следовать предписаниям Чепел – я отдохну, приму лекарства, спущусь в медотсек для более тщательного обследования. Она будет анализировать все, что обнаружит сканер.

– Но... я имею в виду… – Джим не был уверен, что именно он пытался спросить. Он не был уверен, что может понять услышанное, несмотря на ясное объяснение. Он слышал слова, но _понимания_ просто не наступало. – Разве нет…

– Нет, Джим. – Это звучало как поражение. Капитуляция. Капитуляция перед кем-то более сильным. – Не в этот раз.

В горле у Джима появился ком – ощущение, которое обычно было первым предупреждением о наступлении анафилаксии. Год. У них должен был быть год... Накануне это казалось несправедливо коротким промежутком времени, сегодня утром он отдал бы за это все, что угодно.  
– Я могу... – _Сделать что-то_ – повисло в воздухе, невысказанное.

Леонард понял. Он сжал руку Джима, на мгновение прижав ее к своему сердцу. В его словах не было ничего, кроме нежности:  
– Ты можешь быть полезным и пойти раздобыть нам завтрак. – И в этом была вся их суть – всегда дерзкие, всегда непочтительные, даже перед лицом смерти.

Одно из другого не следовало, но да, это было то, что капитан действительно мог сделать. Так что он лишь недоверчиво вскинул бровь, коснулся поцелуем лба Леонарда и отодвинулся, чтобы сесть на край кровати. Кто-нибудь мог бы принести им еду, но Боунз сказал: _иди раздобудь_, поэтому он послушно пересек маленькую комнату, подошел к шкафу, натянул свои черные форменные брюки и темно-зеленый свитер, чтобы показать, что он не только не на дежурстве, но и _не при исполнении_. Не так уж часто команда могла видеть его таким, но они были обязаны отреагировать надлежащим образом. Гражданская одежда на капитане обычно свидетельствовала об отстранении до выздоровления или была признаком так редко выпадающих дней отпуска.

Было не трудно игнорировать обычную суету столовой. Не обращать внимания на теплые улыбки, которые молодые члены команды прятали за чашками кофе, пока их капитан загружал на поднос что-то, что явно было завтраком на двоих. Джим мог бы забыть на мгновение, что это не рядовое утро, что он знает что-то, чего не знают другие и что ему придется вернуться в ту – другую реальность, скрытую в его каюте. Улыбка Джима была слишком хрупкой, когда он мягко ответил на несколько приветствий людям, толпящимся вокруг автомата с напитками. Он поспешил покинуть шумное помещение, смущенный сумятицей, которую вызвало его появление. Он чувствовал, как она стихала вслед за ним.

Завтрак проходил на диване, Леонард все еще был в своем спортивном костюме. Они не разговаривали. Ни один из них не знал, что сказать, поэтому они просто сидели прижавшись, соприкасаясь бедрами и плечами, пока клевали свою еду. Пятнадцать минут притворного интереса к своей тарелке, и Леонард отодвинул поднос.

Сдерживая ненужное замечание о том, как доктор должен питаться, Джим тоже отодвинул свой завтрак и рискнул бросить взгляд в сторону. Леонард смотрел прямо перед собой, все еще более бледный, чем следовало бы. Только один мускул дрогнул на его челюсти.

Ни один из мужчин не собирался говорить, Джим откинулся на спинку и потянул Леонарда на себя, не беспокоясь о весе, хотя ему было немного трудно дышать. Доктор чуть хмыкнул от удивления, что с ним обошлись так нежно, но последовал его примеру и расслабился, прижавшись головой к груди Джима.

Джим поднял руки и обхватил ими Леонарда, закутывая в кокон из мягкой ткани и теплых объятий. Уткнувшись в темные волосы, он прошептал:  
– Я не знаю, как быть капитаном без тебя. – Джим без Боунза. Он не был уверен, когда стало немыслимо даже предположить такое. Его Боунз. Его голос совести после каждого принятого решения. То, что делало его чертовски уверенным, что ему есть куда возвращаться. Даже жизнь среди сотен под его командованием, он знал это в глубине души, значила лишь совсем немного больше. Все то, что заставляло его быть хорошим человеком, теперь, когда Пайк ушел…

Прижавшись ближе к груди Джима, прислушиваясь к биению его сердца скорее как влюбленный, не как врач, Леонард мягко усмехнулся:  
– Конечно ты им будешь.

– Без тебя я не был бы капитаном. – Дружба, находчивость, жалость и вакцина от грязевых блох. Стечение обстоятельств, которое привело к его командованию. А теперь его якорь, его Боунз...

– А я погиб бы возле Вулкана вместе со всеми остальными на Энтерпрайз. – Осознание пришло так легко – первая в цепочке возможных его смертей... Вдыхая запах Джима через ткань свитера, Леонард пробормотал: – Нет смысла искать встречные аргументы.

Вспомнив его ворчание и ранние утренние занятия в академии, которые Леонард проводил практически в ступоре, прежде чем получить приличную оценку, Джим поцеловал его в короткие волосы:  
– Ты всегда ненавидел философию, Боунз.

– Достаточно этики моей бабушки и логики Спока... И мы уже видели, когда ты собираешься за это взяться – и то и другое летит к чертовой матери. – Он вспоминал ампулу с кровью, свои трясущиеся руки и совершенную неспособность _не играть в Бога_.

На мгновение повисла пауза, у Джима перехватило дыхание:  
– Я делаю это снова. Прости меня... – И в этом был весь Джим. Другие могли принять это за обычный эгоизм, но просто его ум иногда работал слишком быстро, прыгая от идеи к идее, от проблемы к проблеме. – Ты не должен меня утешать. – В его голосе слышалась горечь. – Насколько это дерьмово?

– Это нормально, Джим. – Леонард вспомнил, как отец утешал его, даже когда просил о смерти. _Тебе и без меня будет хорошо. Я так горжусь тобой, сынок. Пожалуйста._ Он еще раз глубоко вдохнул запах Джима и отсчитал пять ударов его сердца. Здесь, в этих объятиях, он чувствовал себя непобедимым. Как будто они могли обмануть мрачного жнеца еще раз.

Они просидели так около часа, пока наконец то немногое, что удалось съесть за завтраком не возымело эффект, и Леонард с неохотой не напомнил про медотсек.

М'Бенга и Чепел уже ждали, один взгляд на их лица, казалось, усиливал мрак коридора. Леонард молча забрался на биокровать для серии детальных сканирований, а капитан остался маяться на периферии, остро жалея, что не понимает значения цифр на дисплее несмотря на то, что поджатые губы Чепел ясно обо всем говорили.

Как только были получены первые результаты и началось более детальное их изучение, М'Бенга отложил свои падды и начал мягкую беседу с Леонардом.  
– Коммандер Спок запросил доступ к вашим медицинским записям и образцам. Думаю, он хочет связаться с учеными на Новом Вулкане. Я собирался позволить ему провести самостоятельное исследование.

Ну конечно, подумал Леонард, даже хобгоблин не может устоять перед соблазном. Как только об этом узнает остальная команда мостика, диагноз превратится в чертов цирк. Но вслух устало согласился:  
– Пускай.

– Я связался с группой иммуно-вирусологов из штаб-квартиры.

– Какой ответ?

– Ничего, чего бы мы не знали. Они согласны с пересмотренным прогнозом.

Джим подался вперед от того места, где начал прислоняться к стене, вмешиваясь в разговор:  
– Каким прогнозом?

М'Бенга и Леонард обменялись взглядами, и последний едва заметно кивнул, пытаясь оставаться неподвижным для сканера.  
– Несколько недель, капитан. Возможно, даже меньше.

Недели... В ушах у Джима загудело словно рой пчел, потом рука Чепел сомкнулась на его плече и без единого слова усадила его в кресло.

Казалось, потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы восстановить способность слышать, так как следующее, что осознал Джим, видимо было концом последней фразы М'Бенги:  
– ...полное переливание, вы устанете, но мы обязательно закончим вовремя.

Вовремя? Джим почувствовал, как что-то еще сильнее сжалось в груди. Был четверг – Джоанна ждала сеанса связи с отцом во второй половине дня, примерно после ужина в Атланте. Черт... Это был особый звонок – она выступала на школьном мероприятии в выходные, и обещала повторить свой танец в их гостиной. Боунз ждал этого уже несколько недель... Джим увидел момент, когда Леонард вспомнил какой сегодня день и побледнел до невозможности.

Он попытался сесть, но М'Бенга не разрешил.  
– Мы должны сделать это сейчас, Лен. Мы и так едва тебя стабилизировали.

– Но…

Джим догадался в чем дело и предложил:  
– Я позвоню Джоселин.

Одна бровь Леонарда поднялась – Джим и Джоселин встречались лишь однажды, когда они праздновали Рождество на Земле, после Хана.  
– Это я должен…

Конечно, звонить должен был Леонард, но приходилось расставлять приоритеты:  
– Ты должен как можно лучше восстановиться для разговора с Джо.

Бровь медленно опустилась, что означало – его идею обдумывают. В конце концов Леонард ответил:  
– Нам с Джеффом нужно поговорить. Наедине. – Он знал, что Джим будет с ним до самого конца. Это означало, нужно обсудить все с М'Бенгой, достичь соглашения и избавить Джима от принятия трудных решений. Они могли бы рассмотреть все варианты, как доктор с доктором.

– Я пойду свяжусь с ней прямо сейчас. – Джим догадывался, о чем пойдет речь. Узел в груди сжался сильнее. – Вы двое можете поговорить, пока меня не будет.

Со стоном откинувшись на биокровать, потому что, если быть честным, он был измучен, Леонард на мгновение прикрыл глаза, затем произнес:  
– Я знаю, у тебя полно корабельных дел. Я поднимусь, как только процедура закончится и свяжусь с Джо от тебя. В обычное время.

Прижавшись губами к слишком прохладной коже его виска, Джим попытался сохранить голос обычным:  
– Увидимся позже.

**********

Он потратил целый час, чтобы набраться храбрости и связаться с Джоселин, и уже почти отключил канал, все еще ожидающий соединения с Джорджией. Каким-то образом ему удалось удержать руку в миллиметре от кнопки отмены, когда логотип флота на экране наконец мигнул, показывая, что вызов принят. Было, если можно это так назвать, позднее обеденное время и окошко удаленной связи развернулось в каком-то помещении, похожем на персональный офис.

Джим заметил, как удивление на лице собеседницы сменилось замешательством, а затем беспокойством.

– Капитан Кирк?

– Джим, пожалуйста. – Во время их первой короткой встречи в Джорджии они называли друг друга по именам уже спустя пару секунд. – Бо… Леонард хотел позвонить сам, но он занят. – Он видел, как она чуть расслабилась, и ненавидел то, что должен был сказать дальше. – Он заболел. Очень серьезно. Мы только что узнали.

– Заболел? – Ее глаза сузились и, боже, она была прекрасна, особенно, когда не собиралась нести всякую чушь. Неудивительно, что она была успешным юристом.

– Это смертельно, Джоселин. И времени осталось совсем немного – всего несколько недель. Мы все еще проводим тесты. Сегодня вечером он должен быть на связи с Джо. – Слова вылетали слишком быстро, но он не мог сбавить темп. Словно говорил кто-то другой. – Он весь месяц мечтал увидеть, как она будет танцевать...

Что-то изменилось в ее лице, в глазах появилось напряжение, которое Джим не мог прочитать. Голосом удивительно ровным, она спросила:  
– Что это?

– Ксенополицитемия с синдромом ранней конверсии. – Он знал, позже она разберется что это. – Сейчас ему делают переливание, успеют закончить к обычному времени. И он выглядит нормально, просто уставшим. – Потому что будь он проклят, если позволит ей предположить, что связь с Джоанной лучше отменить.

Ее лицо напряглось сильнее, но, к счастью, она не стала возражать. Вместо этого сделала длинный, прерывистый выдох.  
– Мы должны решить, как ей сказать. Я хочу, чтобы уже сейчас с ней начал работать детский психолог. И мне нужно будет поговорить с ее школой.

– Сегодня мы и словом об этом не обмолвимся. Я обещаю. – Джоселин резко кивнула, и в ее темных глазах отразились эмоции, которые Джим не смог прочесть. Боунз, наверное, мог бы, подумал он.

– Могу я связаться с ним завтра? – спросила она уже мягче.

– Наверное. Это может зависеть от того, какое лечение они хотят назначить... – Джим замолчал, понимая, что знает не так уж много. – Я узнаю в ближайшие пару дней.

– Хорошо. – Она кивнула, глядя куда-то мимо камеры и выглядя рассеянной. – Хорошо, – ее внимание, казалось, вернулось, – Джо будет ждать в обычное время. Пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной, если все отменится.

– Да. До связ… – звонок резко оборвался с ее стороны.

Он задался вопросом плачет ли она сейчас.

**********

Джим провел вторую половину дня, пытаясь работать в своей каюте. Он просматривал данные картографии, но глубоко не вникал. Одобрил полетные планы Чехова и отчет Сулу о распределении ресурсов, не особо тщательно проверив их содержание. Они не допустили бы ошибок, к тому же Спок подстраховал бы в любом случае.

Что бы он не делал, ему не удавалось избавиться от мелкой дрожи, вызванной страхом. Он буквально чувствовал, как она поднимается вверх по позвоночнику, пока сидел за столом – пришлось встать. Он принялся расхаживать, просматривая последние данные об эффективности двигателя, пока нервная дрожь не превратилась в нестерпимый зуд беспокойства. Упав на диван, Джим бросил падд на пол и потер лицо руками, проклиная свою неспособность отвлечься.

Его спасло шипение открывшейся двери и внезапное осознание того, что уже почти четыре часа по корабельному времени, и это мог быть только…  
– Боунз... – Джим никак не мог понять, в чем дело. Какое-то сияние. Утром этого определенно не было. Синяки под глазами Леонарда тоже исчезли. – Ты выглядишь... 

Угрюмо, с хмурым взглядом, так похожим на его обычное выражение, Леонард ответил:  
– Чепел применила ко мне свою магию. Не хотел пугать Джо.

_Мейкап_... Джим не удержался и фыркнул:  
– Боже. – Мужчина выглядел так, словно только что вернулся из отпуска на берегу. – Ты хороший отец.

– Мммм, – пробормотал он, проходя мимо Джима, – напиши это на моей надгробной плите.

Джим знал, что это шутка, но дыхание перехватило.

Леонард, казалось, ничего не заметил, усевшись за стол и подключившись к системе связи. Джим отошел и устроился на диване, не желая отвлекать внимание Джоанны.

– Папа!

– Джо-Джо!

Леонард продолжал улыбаться несмотря на то, что его ноги дрожали под столом в течении всего разговора.

Джим наблюдал за этой сценой, чувствуя тошноту. Как объяснить ребенку, что ее отец умрет, когда у него самого не было времени взглянуть правде в глаза?

В конце концов, после двух повторений танцевального номера и увлекательной истории из жизни семилетних детей, получасовой сеанс связи подошел к концу. Голос Леонарда внезапно сел, когда он завершал разговор своим обычным прощанием:  
– Я люблю тебя, Джо-медвежонок. Увидимся на следующей неделе.

Изображение исчезло, на темном экране появился логотип флота. Леонард мгновение невидяще смотрел на него, затем повернулся в кресле лицом к Джиму:  
– Мне нужно в душ. Смыть все это... – Он взмахнул рукой у лица и нахмурился, чтобы скрыть эмоции, угрожавшие прорваться наружу.

Чувствуя, что Леонарду нужно побыть одному, Джим посмотрел в сторону стола.  
– У меня еще остались кое-какие отчеты. Кричи, если нужна компания.

Буркнув в ответ, Леонард поднялся со стула и направился в душ, быстро закрыв за собой дверь.

Джим устроился с отчетами, но едва успел ими заняться, как дверь ванной снова открылась, и он услышал, как Леонард стремительно вышел, направившись к кровати. Подняв бровь, Джим отложил свой падд и поспешил следом.

Он увидел Леонарда сидящим на краю кровати – сгорбленного, обнаженного, мокрого насквозь. Содержимое аптечки было рассыпано по одеялу, гипо грозил выпасть из его расслабленных пальцев, и чуть заметный след на шее указывал, что он был использован.

Борясь с желанием броситься к нему, Джим остановился у перегородки и тихо позвал:  
– Боунз?

Леонард поднял взгляд с выражением обреченной усталости.  
– Жар заставляет капилляры расширяться – все зудит, как сукин сын знает что. – Казалось, будто под кожей расползлись кусачие муравьи, словно сто тысяч нервных окончаний враз были охвачены пламенем. – Просто хочу почувствовать себя чистым… – Он, знал, что в его голосе слышится скулеж, но не находил сил скрыть это.

Джим склонил голову набок.  
– Проблема в температуре?

– И в ней, и в том, что все кончено, одновременно. Это просто огромное изменение в кровообращении. – Леонард снова опустил голову и признался: – Не думаю, что смогу принять холодный душ, суставы и без этого ломит.

– Ложись.

Слишком обессиленный и сытый по горло всем этим – вопросами, собственными жалобами, Леонард сделал, как ему было сказано. Он слышал, как Джим вернулся в холл, а затем в душевую. Он не потрудился открыть глаза, когда кровать чуть просела, и первое прикосновение теплой влажной ткани к ключице заставило его с шипением втянуть воздух.

Ярко-голубые глаза смотрели на него с беспокойством, Джим нервно поднял бровь.  
– Нормально?

Леонард прислушался к ощущениям. Была легкая реакция, но очень слабая – ткань была не такой горячей, как вода в душе, и неприятные ощущения быстро исчезли.  
– Хорошо, – простонал он, снова закрывая глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями, когда Джим начал целенаправленно гладить его кожу. Ткань скользила мягко, скорее лаская, чем возбуждая – по груди, по шее, за ушами. Он пробормотал: – Я тоже для тебя это делал.

– Я помню.

Леонард улыбнулся.  
– Нет, ты не можешь. – Он вспомнил Сан-Франциско и приоткрыл глаза: – Во всяком случае, не то время, о котором я думаю. – Увидев любопытство в глазах Джима, он объяснил: – После того, как мы ввели тебе сыворотку, ты снова едва не умер. Приятного было мало. В конце концов мы тебя стабилизировали. Вроде как. Я отослал всех и сам о тебе позаботился.

Ткань на мгновение замерла, а затем продолжила свой путь.  
– Мне жаль, Боунз.

– Это не твоя вина, Джим. – Хотя в каком-то смысле так оно и было, Леонард криво улыбнулся. – Ты спас нас.

Джим наклонился и нежно поцеловал его в губы, затем снова взял ткань. Он продолжил осторожно двигаться вниз, пытаясь запомнить все – рельеф мышц, которые он знал так же хорошо, как свои собственные. Возможно, даже лучше. Россыпь веснушек на коже, к которой всегда хотелось прикоснуться...

_Плечо_... То как оно ощущалось в ладони, когда он сжимал его на мостике.

_Живот_. Как он вздрагивал от смеха однажды ранним утром в каюте Джима, когда они были одни, наполовину одетые. Они тогда торопились на смену и случайно поменялись брюками.

_Бедра_ – сжимались вокруг, притягивая ближе, глубже...

Джим остановился, бросил полотенце на пол и забрался в кровать, чтобы укутать Леонарда в одеяло и свернуться калачиком позади.

Было даже не время ужина, но вставать совсем не хотелось. После долгого молчания Леонард тихо спросил:  
– Каково это?

Рука Джима напряглась, что означало немедленное понимание того, что не прозвучало: _умирать_.

Джим вспомнил жгучую боль и растущую слабость. Холодный металл пола. Знание: то, что случится – неизбежно.  
– Мне было страшно. – Он подвинулся, прижимая Леонарда ближе, и продолжил: – Я просил Спока помочь. Спросил его, как не чувствовать.

– Что он тебе сказал?

– Он сказал, что не знает. – Джим уткнулся носом в короткие волосы на затылке Леонарда и прошептал в темные пряди: – Он плакал.

– Не думаю, что он прольет по мне хоть слезинку.

– Ты можешь быть удивлен.

Так они и лежали до тех пор, пока Леонард не задремал. 

В конце концов, свинцовое онемение в руке и потребность помочиться заставили Джима выбраться из кровати. Когда он вышел из ванной, Леонард еще спал. Нервная энергия снова вернулась, начинало потрясывать. Основной способ преодоления этого специфического зуда заключался в том, чтобы надраться в хлам с Боунзом. Предыдущий способ сводился к тому, чтобы надраться и нарваться на драку, спасаясь адреналином от боли и напряжения до тех пор, пока кто-то не был нокаутирован или не сдавался, улепетывая с поджатым хвостом. Первое – обычно было для него. Ну или для его противника. Все зависело от того, насколько хорошо они друг другу подходили. Или, чаще всего, насколько он был в меньшинстве.

Его кулаки зачесались при мысли об этом. И это заставило его натянуть спортивный костюм. В крайнем случае, может быть выбивание дерьма из тренировочного манекена способно помочь.

Когда он пришел, зал был пуст. Что по идее должно было навести на мысль, учитывая время суток, но он был слишком не в духе, чтобы об этом задуматься.

Он успел вытащить тяжелый тренажер из бокса лишь наполовину, когда двери открылись. Взглянув вверх, Джим удивленно остановился.

Спок. Он вошел, положил полотенце и небольшую сумку на скамью, стоявшую рядом с матами для спарринга, и указывая на манекен, бросил:  
– Полагаю, ты мог бы побороться с реальным противником, Джим.

Использование его имени заставило капитана нахмуриться. Он заталкивал манекен обратно, когда его настигла мысль:  
– Так это ты освободил зал?

– Это показалось мне разумной мерой предосторожности. – Вулканец был в тренировочном костюме для спарринга – черном и облегающем.

Но как...  
– Как ты узнал, что я буду здесь?

– Предположение... И еще оповещение, установленное в системе открывания дверей. – Выдержав прямой взгляд капитана, Спок положил на скамью рядом со своим полотенцем кожный и остео- регенераторы. – Смешанные боевые искусства, дзюдо, суус мана – что ты предпочитаешь?

Джим улыбнулся, оскалив зубы, что-то грохотало внутри, заставляя костяшки его пальцев подергиваться в предвкушении.  
– Смешанные.

Склонив голову в единственном предупреждении, которое он собирался дать, Спок произнес:  
– Я не намерен поддаваться.

Улыбка Джима смягчилась, став усталой и немного печальной.  
– Я и не ожидал этого, Спок. – Прогнав все эмоции с лица, он встал в оборонительную стойку, готовясь к первому броску.

И это был настоящий натиск. Вулканец ударил стремительно, будто уверенный в том, что Джим справится, несмотря на всю силу атаки.

Парируя, Джим уклонился от попытки уложить его на мат и нанес быструю серию ударов справа и слева. Первый был мимо, второй лишь слегка задел цель, но шок от боли в кулаке сосредоточил его внимание только на настоящем и острой необходимости развернуться чтобы атаковать снова. 

После этого удары посыпались быстро, с обеих сторон. Они били и швыряли друг друга, в ход шли и кулаки, и ноги, пока Джим, наконец, не оказался на спине, задыхаясь так сильно, что был уверен – у него перелом ребра со смещением. Глотая воздух, не в силах отдышаться, он напрягся в ожидании следующего удара, которого не последовало.

На лицо Спока падали тени от потолочных панелей, он тяжело дышал, струйка зеленой крови стекала по его лбу, цветастая опухоль быстро закрывала левый глаз.  
– Можешь сесть, Джим?

Он слабо покачал головой в отрицании, слезы выступили в уголках глаз, когда диафрагма сжалась в последнем спазме и наконец-то позволила сделать спасительный вдох. Он еще какое-то время судорожно глотал воздух, прежде чем начал приходить в себя с серией захлебывающихся вздохов.

– Тише, Джим. – Рука крепче сжала его плечо, и он позволил себе опереться на нее.

Адреналиновое возбуждение быстро сменилось изнеможением и жжением в конечностях. Наконец он смог выговорить:  
– Спасибо, Спок. – Дрожащая улыбка появилась на его лице от прилива эндорфинов, которые все еще курсировали в крови.

Спок кивнул, мгновение выискивая что-то глазами, прежде чем исчезнуть на несколько секунд и возвратиться с медицинским сканером для своего капитана.  
– У вас травмы суставов двух пальцев и перелом указательного пальца правой руки, трещина над глазом и разрыв хрящей на пятом и шестом ребрах, но в остальном повреждения поверхностные.

– Ты сам как?

– Поверхностные повреждения также. – Он установил остео-регенератор на правой руке Джима, затем взял кожный регенератор, словно прикидывая, с какого синяка начать в первую очередь. – Обо всем этом лучше позаботиться до того, как экипаж поверит, что мы, говоря вашими словами, _дрались_ в спортзале.

– Спок, мы _дрались_ в спортзале.

– Это помогло?

Джим на мгновение задумался. Нервный зуд исчез. Гнев, который делал его беспокойным, казалось, утих на какое-то время.  
– Да, Спок, думаю, да. – Вулканец просто кивнул, сосредоточившись на показаниях регенератора, а не на зрительном контакте. – Спасибо тебе.

Спок поднял взгляд, что-то едва различимое мерцало в его темных глазах.  
– Не за что, Джим.

Капитан не поднимался с пола, пока Спок приводил его в порядок. И не двигался, пока вулканец занимался собой. В конце концов его пот тоже высох, и Джим позволил поднять себя на ноги, проводить в офицерскую столовую и накормить поздним ужином из спагетти, прежде чем вернуться в каюту.

Леонард все еще лежал в постели, обнаженный, там же, где Джим его оставил. Джим не стал его будить, только осторожно ввел поддерживающий гипо из аптечки и забрался под одеяло. Обхватив Леонарда руками, он провалился в глубокий тяжелый сон.


	3. Глава 3

Густой аромат свежескошенной травы висел в воздухе, и он блаженно дрейфовал, прижавшись к теплому телу, закутанный в мягкое одеяло. Распахнутое окно впускало шепот свежего весеннего ветра и запахи сельской местности. Идеальное время года – никакой климат-контроль не нужен. Тихие звуки внизу – Грэм готовит завтрак. В любой момент ее голос, наполненный теплом и смехом, мог позвать их – двух взрослых мужчин, бессовестно спящих наверху. Джо скоро будет. Он собирался отвести ее к Бакстеру. Он вспомнил, как повернулся в объятиях Джима, разбудив его поцелуем и обещанием остывающих блинов.

Это уже было раньше, понял Леонард. Это просто воспоминание... Сон.

Моргая, он медленно возвращался в реальность, обнаружив, что позади него _было_ и теплое тело, и мягкое флотское синтетическое одеяло. Мерцание хронометра показывало, что наступило утро, оставалось совсем немного времени до привычного сигнала к альфа-смене.

Тихое дыхание у его затылка стало неглубокими, Джим тоже просыпался. Хотя признаков этого уже было достаточно... Леонард откинулся назад, сильнее прижимаясь к Джиму и чувствуя ответную искру в собственном паху.

Обнимающая его за талию рука напряглась, и его движение было встречено в манере, полной предложения и обещания…

– Джим, мы не можем... – Его голос, грубый после сна, застрял в горле, когда он внезапно _вспомнил_.

– Мммм, ладно. Просто хочу тебя обнять. – Рука Джима снова напряглась, грудь теснее прижалась к спине, а бедра слегка отодвинулись. Щекотный поцелуй в районе затылка… Боже, это было так приятно. 

И все же, несмотря на то что он долго спал, он все еще был таким уставшим. Так сильно устал... Закрыв глаза, он задышал в унисон с медленными вдохами и выдохами Джима, пока снова не задремал.

**********

В соседней каюте с экрана монитора исчез логотип Звездного флота, сигнализируя об установке удаленной связи. Развернувшееся окно открывало вид на большой нагретый солнцем валун. Одинокая фигура устроилась поудобнее перед камерой. Теплоту и удивление в словах собеседника смог бы услышать лишь тот, кто умел слушать:   
– Приветствую вас, коммандер Спок.

– Приветствую вас, посол Спок. Я нуждаюсь в вашей консультации.

Внутреннее напряжение молодого вулканца указывало на суть просьбы, посол почувствовал это, поэтому быстро, но с сожалением, начал качать головой:   
– Вы знаете, Спок, я не могу…

– Относительно ксенополицитемии.

Старший вулканец замер, затем медленно поднял бровь.   
– Доктор Маккой?

– Он на пороге смерти.

– Спок…

Молодой вулканец парировал твердым:   
– Спок…

Оба остановились, оказавшись в тупике. В конце концов, старший сдался, спросив:   
– Вы встретили жителей Йонады?

– Нет. – Спок поднял бровь. – Как я понимаю, вы встретили?

– Утвердительно. Мы столкнулись с ними вскоре после установления диагноза нашему доктору Маккою. Именно там мы обнаружили древние знания фабрини, включавшие методику лечения.

– Расскажите мне.

Он мог бы сказать про этику и парадоксы, вместо этого просто ответил:   
– Это было очень давно, Спок. Методика сложна. Точная инструкция… – Он просто замолчал, подчеркивая сложность задачи.

– К счастью, как вы знаете, мы обладаем почти эйдетической памятью. – Это было небольшое преувеличение – независимо от того, насколько вулканская память превосходила человеческую, она была далеко не безошибочной.

Взгляды карих глаз встретились, и после некоторого размышления посол ответил:   
– Пожалуйста, пришлите мне все медицинские данные и дайте время, чтобы попытаться воссоздать полные инструкции. Я передам всю ту ограниченную информацию, которой обладаю.

– Время, посол, имеет существенное значение.

Наклонив голову, с усталостью, заметной в складках морщин на лбу, старший вулканец ответил:  
– Я понял.

**********

Боунз все еще тихо дышал и был расслабленно неподвижен за исключением случайных подергиваний.

Джим чуть сдвинулся, чтобы облегчить боль в бедре, и увидел, как веко доктора на мгновение дрогнуло, но глаза не открылись. Было девять, может быть, десять часов. Мужчина рядом опять крепко спал, несмотря на то что просыпался несколько часов назад. Снова повернувшись, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, Джим провел рукой по обнаженному плечу. Желание прикоснуться было неудержимым, не хотелось отпускать, терять комфорт простого соприкосновения кожи с кожей. Снова шевельнувшись, Джим почувствовал укол боли в ребре с левой стороны. От удара ногой, вспомнил он, точно рассчитанного после финта. Регенераторы сделали свою работу, но их поспешное применение в условиях тренажерного зала не было реальной заменой визиту в медотсек, которым они оба пренебрегли.

Скользнув ладонью вниз по руке, Джим склонил голову на неожиданный звук. Постукивание? Нахмурившись в замешательстве, он неохотно отстранился и выскользнул из кровати, натянув пару спортивных штанов поверх вчерашних боксеров и схватив более-менее чистый верх. Боже, он получит от Боунза, если начнет вонять.

Стук исходил от двери. Тихий, но настойчивый. Странно почему бы просто не использовать сигнал – если бы он спал, он бы ничего не услышал. Возможно, намерение в этом и состояло.

Дверь скользнула в сторону, и Джим оказался лицом к лицу со своим первым помощником. О прошлой ночи напоминал только слабый намек на зеленоватый синяк у линии его челки.   
– Спок?

– Мы... – Спок склонил голову в жесте, который сигнализировал о некоторой степени дискомфорта: – нарушили правила, капитан.

Вулканец протянул падд, который Джим с любопытством принял, ткнув пальцем в экран и замерев как вкопанный от первой же строки. Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы отдышаться, голос все еще был слабым, когда он поднял глаза и спросил:  
– Это реально?

– Это ... – Спок обдумывал, как правильно сформулировать, не обнадеживая напрасно, – многообещающе.

– У другого Маккоя была ксенополицитемия? И он выжил?

– Похоже на то, Джим.

– И посол Спок…

– Возможно воссоздаст лекарство.

– Возможно?

– Это было очень давно, капитан. – Целую жизнь назад, по человеческим меркам.

– Но ... – Язык Джима казался слишком неповоротливым.

– Но мы сделаем все, что в наших силах. Посол запросил двадцать четыре часа, чтобы попробовать восстановить формулу и режим дозирования по памяти, после чего мы с доктором М'Бенгой сможем запустить симуляцию на основе последних результатов сканирования доктора Маккоя.

– Я просто... – Рука крепко ухватила его под локоть, когда он, казалось, потерял дар речи, и повела обратно в каюту на диван. – Срань господня, Спок. – Слова были приглушены его пальцами, падд оказался на подушках, а Джим откинулся назад, закрыв лицо руками и бормоча сдавленным шепотом: – Я не вынесу еще одного сюрприза. Правда. Я не смогу.

– Разве ты не... _рад_? – Реакция была неожиданной, он должен был посоветоваться с Ниотой.

Джим опустил руки и поднял голову, понимая, что сбивает своего друга с толку.   
– Я так чертовски рад, что едва могу дышать, но мне страшно, Спок. Вдруг это не сработает.

Исходя из его знания человеческих эмоций, Спок решил, что это сочетание кажется обоснованным, учитывая обстоятельства. Он выпрямился, сидя на краешке стула.  
– Я подумал, вы захотите узнать правду, прежде чем я поговорю с доктором М'Бенгой об источнике этой информации.

Кое-как собравшись с силами, Джим тоже выпрямился, в его глазах была настоящая благодарность, когда он произнес:   
– Спасибо, Спок. Ты думаешь... – Тихий шум из спальни заставил Джима крикнуть: – У нас гости, Боунз! – Доктор не будет в восторге, если войдет в главную комнату голым и обнаружит там вулканца. Послышалось ворчание в знак согласия, затем что-то похожее на звук закрывающейся двери в ванной.

Спок потянулся за своим паддом, поднимаясь.  
– Я передам доктору М'Бенге предварительную информацию, а также согласованный график терапии.

– Что ты собираешься ему сказать?

– Что у коллеги на Новом Вулкане может быть многообещающий, но полностью экспериментальный способ лечения.

На слегка дрожащих ногах, Джим проводил своего друга до двери, коротко сжал его плечо и повторил:   
– Спасибо, Спок.

Вулканец чуть кивнул в ответ и вышел.

Что-то угрожало взорваться в груди Джима. Что-то очень похожее на надежду пыталось вырваться и наполнить его душу хаосом. Он быстро вернулся в спальню и натянул чистую одежду, пригодную для похода по коридорам, прислушиваясь, не отключилась ли вода в душе.

Дверь скользнула в сторону, он увидел Боунза – волосы торчали во все стороны. У Джима кольнуло в груди.

– Чего хотел Спок?

Джим все не мог оторвать взгляд – такой бледный, изможденный, но, может быть это уже ненадолго. Теперь, когда появилась надежда, он вдруг снова испугался. Сглотнул, почувствовав резкую тошноту.   
– Если примешь свои лекарства, я принесу нам завтрак и все расскажу, – услышал Джим собственный голос. – Вернусь через десять минут.

Леонард подозрительно прищурился на дрожащую улыбку, которую Джим не мог скрыть, но принял эти условия.   
– Блины. Не ту реплицированную яичницу.

– Блины. – Джим быстро поцеловал пахнущие свежестью зубной пасты губы, а затем воспользовался предлогом, будто ему нужно найти свои ботинки. Чтобы избежать зрительного контакта.

На полпути к выходу из каюты он услышал странный звук глухого удара где-то позади. Его мысли все еще беспорядочно метались между страхом, надеждой и усилием, которое требовалось, чтобы поставить одну ногу перед другой по направлению к столовой, но прозвучало так, будто в спальне уронили что-то тяжелое. По инерции он уже почти вышел, но все-таки остановился в дверях и крикнул:   
– Боунз?

Тишина.

Волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Джим быстро развернулся и пересек гостиную, возвращаясь в спальню.

Ноги. Первое, что он заметил. Вытянутые на полу в неестественном положении ноги. Заморожено, он проследил взглядом, обнаружив Боунза наполовину лежащим на кровати, лицом вниз. Он дышал, но глаза были приоткрыты. Джим перевернул его, позвал по имени – никакой реакции.

– Кирк – медотсеку: неотложную помощь в мою каюту! Срочно! 

**********

Спок удерживал его, пока М'Бенга и Чепел лихорадочно работали. Даже после того, как они бегом добрались до медотсека, и Джим прекратил рваться к биокровати, крепкая хватка на его руках была неумолимой. В конце концов, М'Бенга прижал последний гипо к шее Леонарда и задернув занавеску вокруг кровати, махнул в сторону пары стульев, стоявших возле пустой койки. Он мог бы воспользоваться своими полномочиями, но занимать кабинет старшего офицера медицинской службы казалось почти немыслимым.

– У него был инсульт, капитан. Обширный. Но он держится. – Тяжело опустившись на жесткий пластиковый стул напротив своего капитана, доктор повел плечами, пытаясь ослабить скопившееся напряжение, прежде чем признался: – Сейчас я действую вопреки задокументированным желаниям Леонарда. – Вопрос, должно быть, ясно отразился на лице Джима, и он пояснил: – Когда обнаружился синдром конверсии, мы разработали план на случай подобного исхода. Никакого искусственного поддержания жизни. Я должен был позволить ему умереть прямо сейчас, капитан. Но я сохраняю ему жизнь.

Он хотел избавить вас от необходимости делать выбор и предпочел самый быстрый путь. И вот теперь весь этот хаос с потенциально возможным лечением ксенополицитемии… Копия его распоряжения была отправлена доктору Филиппу Бойсу. Я мог бы сначала проконсультироваться с ним, но это могло поставить его в трудное положение как председателя Совета по медицинской этике.

Обретя дар речи, Джим спросил:  
– О чем вы?

Взглянув на вулканца, нависшего над плечом капитана, М'Бенга осторожно ответил:  
– Если вы думаете, что я должен следовать его желаниям, я сделаю это.

– А если я думаю, что не должен?

– Информация, полученная коммандером Споком, достаточно важна, чтобы это считалось существенным изменением обстоятельств, возникшем после оформления волеизъявления Леонарда. И я... Вряд ли это донесется до наблюдательного совета, но я бы... не хотел, чтобы мы чувствовали, что это к лучшему.

Мы должны быть готовы скрыть это, если Леонард все равно умрет, или он может потерять свою медицинскую лицензию – вот что М'Бенга хотел сказать. И еще то, что он готов рискнуть своей лицензией. Притом, если бы Джим _приказал_ своему действующему старшему офицеру медицинской службы игнорировать…

– Вылечите его. – Ладони Джима, лежащие на коленях, сжались в кулаки, он заставил себя встретить взгляд другого мужчины. – Пожалуйста.

М'Бенга кивнул, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать своего беспокойства.

Джим попытался улыбнуться, улыбка вышла мрачной, но она ясно выразила его ответ – слово, которое могло привести их обоих к военному трибуналу: _спасибо_.

**********

Голоса витали в темноте.

_– Мне нужна твоя помощь, сынок._

_– Я больше не могу этого делать, Леонард. Я не буду._

_– По-моему, эти штуковины вполне безопасны._

Леонард проснулся со всхлипом под писк биомониторов. Казалось, каждый нерв в его теле болит – от корней волос до ногтей на ногах. Все было слишком ярким – глаза наполнились слезами, затуманивая зрение, и он сделал второй прерывистый вдох.

– Тише, Боунз. – Мягкое прикосновение – рука в его волосах. Затем щелчок кнопки. Писк стих. _Джим_, понял он. Джим здесь.

– Ничего серьезного, капитан. – Еще один голос? – Просто небольшой скачок сердечного ритма. Возможно, он видит сон.

– Сон? Как он мог видеть сон, если он не спал?

Рука снова провела по волосам, казалось, почти машинально. В лучшем случае рассеянно. Шаги удалялись – медсестра? Рука снова легко коснулась головы, и боль, казалось, отступила.   
– Не волнуйся, Боунз. – Последовала пауза, а затем то, что могло быть только прикосновением губ к его лбу. И шепот, такой слабый, он едва разобрал: – Вернись ко мне.

Куда же он делся? Мысли путались… Леонарду вдруг пришло в голову, что, должно быть, случилось что-то плохое. Что-то очень плохое. С ним.

Рука в волосах вдруг исчезла, и он остался один. Он хотел ее вернуть. Ему нужен был Джим.

Мягкое прикосновение скользнуло вниз по его руке, теплая ладонь мягко сжала его собственную, прежде чем и она исчезла. Ему показалось, что он услышал:   
– Я вернусь позже, Боунз.

Позже? Должно быть, он издал какой-то звук, потому что тут же раздались три быстрых шага.

– Боунз? – Глаза Джима появились в поле зрения, и голову доктора осторожно наклонили. – Эй, Боунз, ты со мной? – Рука Джима обхватила его лицо, большой палец провел по щеке. Медотсек всегда был слишком светлым, но на этот раз глаза Джима блестели ярче, чем он когда-либо видел.

– У тебя был инсульт. М'Бенга не мог завершить процедуру нейронной трансплантации во время лечения ксенополицитемии.

Лечения? Не было никакого лечения. Он же предельно ясно сказал М'Бенге, что не нужно затягивать неизбежное. Просил отпустить его, как только представится возможность. Гнев, замешательство... Должно быть, эмоции отразились на его лице, потому что Джим снова ободряюще повел большим пальцем.

– Все в порядке, Боунз. – Джим вглядывался в его лицо, словно в поиске чего-то, Леонард не был уверен, чего именно. – О, боже, ты здесь, правда?

Раз голос не подчинялся, он попытался приподнять бровь. Это, должно быть, сработало, потому что Джим внезапно всхлипнул, и на лице Леонарда оказалось что-то мокрое, он не разобрал откуда. Издав горестный звук, Джим наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб, горячий шепот его заверений взъерошил челку Леонарда.

– Капитан? – Это была Чепел. Тихий голос где-то за пределами его поля зрения.

– Я думаю, он очнулся. – Лицо Джима скрылось из виду, но пальцы крепко переплелись с его собственными. – На этот раз по-настоящему.

На этот раз? Были какие-то другие разы?

– Лен? – Голубые глаза Кристины. Не такие яркие, но по-своему притягательные. Знакомый писк поведал о работе сканера, мягко прижавшегося к виску, и он попытался успокоиться, одновременно глядя через ее плечо на Джима. Результаты, кажется, удовлетворили медсестру, на ее губах появилась легкая улыбка, и она мягко похлопала его по плечу, чтобы привлечь внимание.

– У тебя был односторонний ишемический инсульт с внутримозговой геморрагической трансформацией. Это было плохо, Лен. Мы тебя почти потеряли…

Его брови сошлись на переносице, и голова слегка заболела. _Так и должно было быть_. Черт возьми, все было оговорено. Все это было внесено в его медицинскую карту, подписано Джеффом, переслано Бойсу.

– Все в порядке. – Она мягко провела рукой по его лбу, разглаживая морщины.

Он попытался ответить. Слов не последовало. _Левое отвечает за речь_. Монитор предупреждающе запищал, показав учащенное сердцебиение, и в поле зрения появилось лицо Джима – густые брови озабоченно сдвинуты.

Взглянув на Чепел, Джим не смог сдержать дрожь в голосе:   
– Что случилось?

– Он этого не ожидал. – Ее рука скользнула в свободную руку Леонарда. – Есть лекарство, Лен. От ксенополицитемии. – Должно быть, на его лице отразилось некоторое недоверие, и она кивнула: – Коммандер Спок связался с одним ученым на Вулкане, и они с Джеффом справились. Тебе уже провели половину курса инъекций, но инсульт, случившийся незадолго до этого, все осложнил. Так что мы должны вернуть твою кровь в норму и уничтожить вирус, прежде чем пытаться продвинуться в восстановлении нервной системы. – Она чуть сжала его руку. – Можешь сжать ладонь, если более-менее понимаешь?

Он сжал ее руку дважды.

Ее голубые глаза скользнули по его лицу.   
– Я буду считать это за более-менее.

Он снова сжал ее руку, и она улыбнулась.   
– Хорошо. Что-то болит?

Не особо. Тупая боль в голове и щемящее ощущение в суставах. Он задумался как долго он уже в кровати. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы утвердительно сжать ладонь, поэтому он медленно моргнул.

Она, казалось, его поняла, пообещав:  
– Я поговорю с Джеффом о мягких обезболивающих, миорелаксантах и седативном, ладно?

Мысли все еще путались в беспорядке, но это звучало как замечательная идея, поэтому он согласно сжал ее руку в ответ.

– Я сейчас вернусь.

Потом она исчезла, и остался только Джим – навис над ним, глаза так ярко сияли.   
– Не уходи, Боунз.

_Не планирую куда-то деться_. Эта идея болталась в его голове никак не желая принимать словесную форму.

Джим, казалось, все понял и наклонился еще ниже, пока не осталось только его лицо и ощущение близкого, успокаивающего тепла.

Кожа под глазами Джима была опухшей до синяков, это из-за него?

Джим поцеловал его в щеку, затем в уголок рта, и Леонарду удалось заставить себя чуть сдвинуться навстречу третьему, встретившему его губы. Из горла Джима вырвался сдавленный звук, который он мог слышать только после ночных кошмаров. Так вот в чем дело? Это кошмарный сон?

Прежде чем он попытался спросить, Джим отстранился, что-то впилось в шею, а потом глаза закрылись, и все исчезло.

**********

Не было ничего, пока не появились обрывки, которые определенно были _чем-то_.

– Когда он очнется?

– Мы не знаем, капитан.

_Ничего._

– Но вы же сказали, все сработало!

– Я сказал, что процедура прошла успешно. Мы смогли восстановить некоторые повреждения на месте, провели трансплантацию. Я хорош, капитан, но не так хорош, как Леонард. Мы раздвигаем границы возможного и делаем это на корабле, а не в специализированном нейрохирургическом отделении. – Шею обожгло прикосновением гипо, затем глубокий голос М'Бенги продолжил: – Оценим когнитивные функции позже, сейчас нужно просто ждать. Ждать и надеяться.

_Ничего._

– Капитан, Ниота хочет узнать, не присоединитесь ли вы к нам на ужине.

_Ничего._

– Боунз? – Что-то гладит его по ключице. – Эй, Боунз?

_Ничего._

– Я люблю тебя.

**********

А затем, без малейшего представления о том, сколько прошло времени, Леонард проснулся. Было слишком светло, поэтому он старался смотреть сквозь прищуренные веки, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Вязкость во рту указывала на снотворное, а скованность в суставах неизбежно возникала, когда пациент проводил в постели долгое время – неделю или около того. Он чуть пошевелился, обнаружив, что его конечности слабые и нескоординированные.

Он постарался собрать обрывки воспоминаний – операция… они говорили о болезни и операции. Он открыл глаза шире, увидев потолок медотсека, и, сосредоточившись, сумел заставить свою руку двигаться, скользя ей вверх по своей груди, шее... пальцы осторожно двигались вверх, пока не наткнулись на плотную повязку вокруг головы.

– Боунз? – Лицо Джима расплылось в фокусе – он был худее, чем следовало бы, и очень бледным, как будто плохо ел или плохо спал.

Нахмурившись, Леонард проскрежетал первое, что пришло в голову:   
– Вы сбрили мои чертовы волосы!

А Джим, этот сукин сын, просто рассмеялся от облегчения – так сильно, что потекли слезы.


	4. Эпилог

– Когда ты сломал палец?

Вопрос застал Джима врасплох. Поздним вечером, расслабленный, в своей каюте, он медленно приходил в себя после долгой смены. Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
– Ммм?

– Небольшое утолщение, вот здесь. – Пальцы скользили по фалангам, мягко прощупывая. – Как будто, кто-то наскоро поработал с остео-регенератором. Очень небрежно. – Тон доктора грозил обещанием сделать неудобной жизнь какой-то несчастной медсестры.

– Ничего страшного, Боунз. – Джим растянулся на диване, крепче прижимая к себе Леонарда. Тот все еще был слишком далек от своей прежней формы, но ощущался рядом успокаивающе живым и тяжелым. – Просто кое-что случилось, пока ты изображал спящую красавицу.

Леонард фыркнул, сразу же отвлекшись, как Джим и надеялся. Он повернулся, еще больше погружаясь в объятия капитана, нуждаясь в утешении, о котором не мог попросить вслух. Довольно прогудев, когда рука Джима обняла его крепче, доктор предложил:   
– Легкая работа, начиная с завтрашнего дня?

– Да, хорошо, убедись, что она и правда легкая.

– Забавно слышать это от тебя. К тому же, Кристина уже грозила применить ко мне свой гипо, если не покину медотсек отработав половину смены и задержусь там хоть на минуту.

Джим улыбнулся. Он мог представить, как она угрожала, и совершенно не сомневался – она способна привести угрозы в исполнение, если понадобится.   
– У тебя хорошая команда, Боунз.

– Хорошо, что они знают, когда можно пренебречь моими распоряжениями. – Они впервые так близко подобрались к разговору о том самом решении. Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Леонард окончательно очнулся, обнаружив себя почти лысым, но исцеленным от ксенополицитемии. Почувствовав, как Джим напрягся, он поспешил его успокоить: – Все было правильно.

– В будущем… – Джим запнулся и откашлялся. – Я понимаю, почему вы с М'Бенгой все это устроили. Я это ценю. Но, возможно, все же следует позволить мне самому принимать решения, даже если ты думаешь, что знаешь, каково это будет. – Это было скорее утверждение, чем вопрос.

Молчание затянулось, Леонард размышлял, взвешивая все, что он пережил с отцом и опыт, связанный со смертью самого Джима. В конце концов, он ответил:   
– Я оставлю Бойса в качестве консультанта. Ты не обязан поступать так, как он говорит, но, если будет возможно – свяжись с ним. Он хороший, Джим. Бог знает, сколько раз он не отказывался от Пайка, когда другие могли бы сдаться. – Чувствуя, как Джим поднял бровь, он добавил чуть мягче: – Глянул файлы Пайка, когда лечил его после Нарады. И Бойс очень помог мне. После Хана.

Крепко сжав руки, Джим поцеловал Леонарда в макушку.   
– Хорошо, – пробормотал он во все еще слишком короткие пряди.

Чуть наклонив голову, поощряя еще один поцелуй, Леонард озвучил подозрение, мучившее его пока он восстанавливался в медотсеке:   
– А этот вулканский ученый… М'Бенга сказал, Спок с кем-то работал над методикой лечения… – Леонард осекся и замолчал.

Джим кивнул:   
– Ну, Спок как-то решил это дело сам с собой.

Они были наедине, впервые с тех пор, как он чуть не умер, и наконец можно было спросить прямо:  
– В буквальном смысле, как я понимаю? – Ощутив, что другой мужчина пожал плечами, Леонард закатил глаза: – Господи, мне придется быть с ним поласковее. Невероятно.

Не в силах удержаться от легкого поддразнивания, Джим заговорщически прошептал:   
– Просто будь милым со старшим. Ему ты нравишься больше.

Леонард фыркнул. И все же... после Хана он нашел в вулканце надежный источник поддержки. Это было гораздо больше, чем он ожидал. Возможно, даже больше, чем он мог оценить в то время.   
– Не знаю, Джим, – пожав плечами, ответил он. Возможно, мне начинают нравится оба.

Джим прижал руку ко лбу Леонарда, притворяясь встревоженным:  
– Нужно ли отправить тебя обратно вниз и снова обследовать? Мы должны принять экстренные меры?

– Я не утверждал, что слова грубого никогда ему не скажу, – вложив в свой голос намек на настоящее обещание, Леонард добавил: – но просто подожди, пока мы не объединимся против тебя. – Может быть, они могли бы удержать капитана от желания вечно бросаться в пекло очертя голову. Неплохая мысль. По крайней мере, для Леонарда.

Едва заметная дрожь пробежала по кораблю – он перешел в варп, вид неподвижных звезд сменился иллюзией горящих световых линий.

Устроившись поудобнее в объятиях Джима, Леонард довольно вздохнул и тихо спросил:  
– Куда мы сейчас?

– Не знаю точно. Спок был на дежурстве, когда пришел приказ. Какая-то обычная миссия, с его слов. Сопровождение дипломатов к двенадцатой звездной базе. И высадка через неделю. Не вспомню сейчас название планеты. – Он отвлекся на мысль о том, что Леонард наконец-то дома. – Я просмотрю утром.

– А после?

– То, для чего мы здесь – вернемся к исследованиям.

Леонард услышал счастливую улыбку в голосе Джима и тоже улыбнулся.   
– Что ж, звучит неплохо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если работа вам понравилась, не забудьте поблагодарить и автора оригинала ;)


End file.
